In textile operations that involve off-winding of yarn packages from spinning tubes, the spent spinning tubes ejected from the operation characteristically have residual yarn remaining thereon adjacent the spinning tube base which must be removed or stripped before the spinning tubes can be reused. U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,673 is a recent example of means heretofore proposed for accomplishing such removal or stripping. It is important that the residual yarn stripping be done without material scuffing of the spinning tube barrel or otherwise damaging the tube structure so as to recover the stripped tubes consistently in satisfactory form for reuse.
The present invention provides stripping means arranged for removing the residual yarn in a particularly effective manner, while at the same time materially reducing the possibility of barrel scuffing and otherwise guarding against physically damaging the spinning tubes as they are handled for stripping.